The present invention relates to a hang strap for portable instrument such as a camera, binoculars, a portable radio and the like, which strap is used when such portable instrument is carried with the user thereof.
Heretofore, when the user moves or bends, a portable instrument hanged or suspended from the user's neck through a conventional neck strap is often damaged by clashing against something as a result of the free swinging motion of the portable instrument. Therefore, there exists a longfelt need for an improved hang strap for preventing a portable instrument for clashing against something even if the user moves or bends.